


Poetry by a Fire

by bb8isgreat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bb8isgreat/pseuds/bb8isgreat
Summary: A collection of poems inspired by personal experiences of mine or just inspired by my thoughts on stuff. If I wasn't an introvert I would probably recite these poems by a campfire for people, but I guess I'll just use my drawing of a fire and share these poems on here. Enjoy. Oh, and I just entered one of these poems in a local writing competition, so wish me luck:) Cross posted on FIctionpress.





	1. Cruel

**Author's Note:**

> You know what, I really should be working on my fanfics. But original stuff is just so fun to write. So enjoy, I guess.

Cruel

Why is the world so cruel, I ask every day?

Everyone stands in our way.

The light fades slowly into day.

The world hurts, especially if you want more.

We ask for hope, but it never shows up at our doors.

Some want more, but it backfires.

Everything falls, and without support, falls.

Why is the world so cruel?

They say it's a test, but really, it's a chain.

It holds you, digs into your flesh, until, you stop.

You realize you can´t fight this system they put you in.

Why is the world so cruel?

This story is not mine alone.

Others have fought, but the world shushes them.

We fight, but we are silent.

This world is meant to give a few freedom,

The rest, a chain of wishes to obey.

Why is the world so cruel?

Why is the world so cruel?

Voices silenced, lives smothered.

We need to fight, pull our chains and use them to fight.

Hear my call, stand up, and maybe,

The world won't be cruel one day.


	2. Neighborhood Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup people? Like I said, I have this posted on Fictionpress already, so I am literally just copying it from there.

Neighborhood Friends

Oh my friends,

Why don't you stay?

For it is such,

A bright summer day.

We all played together,

Like the children we were.

But children grow up.

We had hardly a care,

But one day,

Nobody was out there.

We were all pulled away,

and there were no longer summer days.

Sometimes I wish,

as I watch the days fly by,

I could go back to those bright summer days, when we were just kids.


	3. Growing Up

Growing Up

Every day was an adventure growing up.

We were little children full of glee.

But things have changed.

And it's hard to see,

how they don't listen to me.

Now we see death, violence.

Clouding up our heads, our schools.

And the language 'round us?

It isn't gentle.

Many settle for one night flings.

But that's not where I want to go.

So many want to be ¨in¨,

But most are just there,

more distant than ever.

Yeah, growing up is hard.

Just remember this.

We all go through it.


	4. Life

Life

Why does life move so fast?

The moments that matter, never last.

We say one thing, but do another.

We call others our ¨brother¨.

As children we were told,

violence will never be the answer.

But we learned as we got old,

life doesn't play the games of a child.

We all had ideals as little ones,

fantasies and dreams, but,

life doesn't play by the rules of little ones.

We were taught this, but does it even matter anymore?

Yeah, life's a mess.

But I love it none the less.

Every day a twist or turn, but still,

every day of life we learn.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi:)

Life #2

Life.

It's talked about.

But what does it mean?

Life.

Is it agile,

moving too fast to remember?

Or is it vapid and slow,

too tranquil to bear?

Life.

We all want it.

Yet it slips some of us by.

Some end it emaciated, poor, disbanded.

Others, a coronation in the sky, or is it the sand?

Life.

Some may see it as a feral, untamed creature.

But I see it as whimsical, an adventure, even.

Unfortunately, its often deprecated,

Or given the highest adulation.

Life

It was then.

Still is now.

Some want it to stop,

But don't know how.

Life

If it is faster than light,

We need to see.

We all matter,

And life has been there too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next...Critics.


	6. Critics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, the sweet smell of the ocean, wait, wrong poem.

Critics

Who´s your critic?

We all ask.

Is it you,

another,

or someone from the past?

I was told to be the best.

But honestly, that's told to the rest.

Who is my critic?

It's not my parents.

It's not my teachers.

Then who?

Who could be so cruel to me?

Who is the real trigger behind everything?

I think I am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up...my favorite poem so far.


	7. What Shore?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this is a poem that was inspired by the place that I live. I live near the ocean and have lived there for years.

What Shore?

Do you wish to hear of the summer sun?

Of the tides that never still?

What do you wish to know of?

The pounding of death with every new tide?

The misty spray hiding the biting rays of light?

Do you wish to hear the striking of waves on hills of sand?

The cries of wings as they shadow the waves?

Or the peace of pounding winds?

What of misty spray smothering the horizon?

The beauty of glass littering the shore?

Perhaps the blinding light of final hours?

Perhaps the shouts of faces wandering the shore?

The chatter of voices long gone to the wind?

The clicking of narrow wheels on track along the shoreline?

What then?

What of the burning specks with every step?

The stinging smell in the air?

Or maybe, just maybe, the cold ice of raging waters?

Have you heard of alien cliffs looming over the shore?

The cry of the receding tide, falling asleep for nought an hour?

Or what about the quiet underwater wings, gliding ov'r sandy ocean floor?

What of the ocean itself?

It's dragging current, luring you in?

The silent, seductive waves calling a lullaby every time you see them?

Alas, the tides call willing but unwilling prey in.

Oh yes, the beauty of the deadly depths call to all who wish to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know when another poem will be posted, but I have a ton of fanfics on my to do list, so I should probably go work on those.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you enjoyed this. This will be a collection of poems I have written, so buckle up. It may get emotional or over dramatic, depending on your point of view. But kudos/comments welcome:)


End file.
